The invention relates to an allocation of an information processing or telecommunication resource shared between several users. More particularly, it relates to a management device permitting the allocation of a resource to each user.
At any determined moment, this device selects a user from the group of users requesting a resource allocation. This selection takes place in accordance with, in particular, the value of a waiting time or (wait) associated with each user. In practice, the resource is allocated to each selected user in accordance with a predetermined quantity of services. Each predetermined quantity of services is contained in a limited services slot (shared processing time or packet switching).
In the prior art of EP 98 955 731.9, the device is suitable for the grouping of the users by classes each comprising a memory of the FIFO (First In First Out) type. Thus, each class is determined according to a class criterion corresponding to a “share-parameter, maximum quantity of services” standard pair value. Each user has a priority claim on the resource which is represented by the “share-parameter”, also called “share”. In another more developed technique, the class allocated to each user corresponds to a “share-parameter, maximum quantity of services” pair corresponding to a predetermined value.
Only the first users at the head of a FIFO are able to be selected by the device. The users at the head of a FIFO correspond to the users whose waiting time is the least advanced. In these solutions, the selection processing time remains independent of the number of connections.
However, these solutions neither propose that the user obtain a quantity of services that can vary according to his needs, nor allow him to vary the “share-parameter”.